At present, there are many kinds of field effect medical instruments in the market. All of them treat diseases for human being by means of incoming energy such as sound, light, electricity, magnetism or radiation. The curative effects of these instruments are different. In addition, some of them have influence on other tissues during the treatment and therefore bring adverse effects. Furthermore, the improper distribution of energy will also affect the curative effects.